starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
M66B "Lion" MBT
The Type 66 "Lion" Main Battle Tank makes up the back bone of the SA's ground armor. While only an updated older model of tank, its weapon systems, power plant and different types of rounds allow it to be a force to reckon with. Systems The Type 66 track's are able to elevate and move to get around and through difficult terrain easily (Though Slowly), as well as help elevate/position the main weapon for firing. Its has a great set anti infantry weapons system, with two 12.7 mm machine guns, as well as close range anti armor weapon, in the form of the 40 mm automatic grenade launcher. The Armor is designed to absorb and spread blaster weapon heat, up to heavy blaster cannons, effectively making the Type 66 immune to such weapons. The armors isn't much of a match against Laser cannon weapon systems on up. A well place shot can destroy the tank. Sensors It has a full sensor suite, but it's most powerful is its ground sonar. Its able to pick up large formations of infantry up to 10 miles away, vehicles from up to 30 miles away. The computer system can determine roughly how many are in the infantry formation and can identify a enemy vehicle just by the sound it makes through the ground, so long as that information is in the tanks systems. This ground sonar gets even more accurate when Type 66's link their sonars together, which could provide a real time lay out of enemy and friendly forces on the battle field, giving ground command a hefty edge over the enemy. Weapon systems The 180 mm Cannon is the largest cannon ever fitted onto a main line tank. Its able to fire a number of different types of rounds, from the siege solid round to high velocity armor piercing rounds. *Round Types **Solid "Siege" Shell (used to shatter reinforced defensive walls) **Explosive Shells **Gas Shells **High Velocity Armor Piercing The cannon has a auto reloader, allowing the tank to only need a crew of two. It also allows the cannon to fire 8 to 10 rounds a minute. The 40 mm Auto Grenade Launcher is used when an enemy vehicle is too close for the main cannon. It is also a alternative to the machine guns when dealing with infantry. Its operated by the gunner remotely and can use varying types of ammo much like the main cannon. *Ammo Types **Explosive **Gas **Anti-personnel **Acid The two 12.7 mm Machine Guns are automated with various settings to keep enemy infantry from getting too close to the tank and can destroy anti-tank rocket/missiles. They can also be manned, but besides giving the gunners a seat on the turret it provides little protection for them. Engines The Type 66 has two Turbo Turbine engines, each one powers two of its tractor pods. On smooth level ground the tank can easily reach 95 KPH (60 MPH). With the two engines powering their own tractor pods its hard for the tank to get stuck in swampy land or similar terrain. This does present a problem when it come the maintenance as both the engines need to be tuned to each other perfectly or one engine might end up dragging the other, resulting in power loss and more ware and tear on various parts of the drive system. Infantry Carrier Due to the lack in ability to land conventional weapon platforms on other worlds the Type 66 redesigned can double as a light infantry carrier. Six men and women can quickly deploy from the tank on either side and take up flanking positions. Category:Exodus Vehicles Category:Red Dragon Ripper Category:Systems Alliance